Version 1.20
Version 1.20 was an update for the Plazma Burst 2 game and website. It was released on the 10th of July, 2013. The update featured several new skins and a new weapon, a new level editor, and multiple new items for the new level editor. The campaign was also redesigned to accomodate weapons that had been released in previous versions of the game, and included a new loading screen. A full list of changes is provided below. ImpossibleDifficulty.PNG|Impossible singleplayer difficulty New Menu.png|Multiplayer matches New Game Screen.png|Creating a match in multiplayer Ttt.png|Connection problem update PB2-Portable-Shield-Active.png|Using the Shield Nade Shield nade.png|The Shield Nade WRayRifleTCoRR.png|The Ray Rifle RayRifleinAction.png|Using the Ray Rifle Phoenix Falkok.png|Phoenix Falkok Grubswords.png|Grub List of Changes *New skins including Grubs and Phoenix Falkoks. *New loading screen. *Frame Rate (FPS) on Settings and Performance. Has 20, 30 and 60 FPS settings. *Players can't send messages too quickly, to prevent spamming. *New Game Mode; team versus team. (Not yet playable) *Game lists have different categories for different types of maps. *Usable Shield Grenade (Z to use). *New Beta custom level editor (Map Editior v1.1, also known as Advanced Level Editor), only works with webkit-based browsers, with a few exceptions. *New gun called Ray Rifle TCoRR. *New trigger actions, backgrounds and more options to use when engine mark in the editor is set to 'sky' (up to 11). *New difficulty (Impossible), Gives you 130/150 health instead of 500/750, the difficulty is the same like in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. *New font for menus. *The lights of the maps are now breakable (by shooting them or using PSI Blades). *Gameplay modifications are available when making a new multiplayer match. It is unclear what they do, however. It is most likely that these could be used for the clan system in multiplayer, as stated here. *You can now hold onto doors with PSI Blades. *Team Chat is now an available feature. Press T in game to use. *There are now two rooms for approved maps, ranked and training. Ranked approved maps can add to all of your stats, including player points, while training maps add to all of your stats with the exception of player points. *Snow engine mark is added. (Covers the tops of walls with snow and makes a constant snowfall to the map). *Map source sharing (Copy items from other maps and paste them in your map) *In the new map editor, triggers will now have either > Character, > Scenario, > Interface, > Light and more, next to the trigger definition. *New material for walls in map editor, called Dark Plate. It is similar to its background forms and the code for this wall is 4. *Improved hitboxes, overboosting bug on 60 FPS fixed, and 25 FPS decreased fall damage bug has been fixed. Climbing bugs are now "fixed". *Update - New DM characters, Civil Security Ghost (visible) and Proxy without her helmet. It is also in Map Editor, with 17 as the character number, as well as helmetless Proxy (61). *When a connection error occurs, a message displaying the player's ping appears on-screen. *Getting killed by a clone in MP will no longer exclude you from the game. (Added as part of v1.23) *Hitboxes have been improved further, rare instances where bullets were able to go through player hitboxes without damage have been fixed. (Added as part of v1.23) *Lights in-game now can break. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Multiplayer Category:Update 1.20